undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne
Roxanne, or Rox as she prefers to be called, is a sixteen-year-old fire elemental living in Hotland. Appearance }} Rox's body is comprised of bright yellow flames. The flames making up her hair are spiky and come to her shoulders. They are slightly lighter than the rest of her body. Her eyes are made of blue flames and are the hottest part of her. Since she is made of magical fire, she can control her temperature, allowing her to wear clothes and hold objects without burning them. Water can hurt her and even kill her if submerged long enough but her magic reduces the water's effects so that rather than immediately extinguish her, it acts more as an acid. Rox eats by consuming flammable objects in her flames such as wood and paper. She can eat real food as well but not all food burns as easily. Rox usually wears a red hoodie which she uses for protection on occasion when traveling in Waterfall or Snowdin. She also wears torn jeans and worn boots. Heat doesn't really bother her. In fact, the more heat, the better. Personality Rox is a typical loner. She doesn't like being around others since she doesn't feel she can trust them. Instead, she tends to be rather rude and dismissive. When she gets angry or startled, she instinctively shoots fireballs and her whole body heats up. Since she has no family, Rox survives by setting things on fire. These are mostly small objects such as trash or chairs but can occasionally be larger structures such as benches, trees, or even parts of buildings! She also occasionally steals money from others to buy any supplies she needs. Most see this as criminal behavior but since she has no other means of providing for herself, she does it anyway. Despite what she would have you believe, she does have a conscience deep down. This will lead her to showing mercy towards those who can't defend themselves such as children. History Roxanne was raised by her single mother. Her father abandoned her shortly after her mother realized she was pregnant. As a result, her mother was very busy trying to care for her and her child. This led to a lot of stress. As time went on, her mother became more and more depressed and eventually took her own life when Rox was only ten. Rox was not only devastated from the loss of her mother but terrified of what was going to happen to her. She left her home and eventually found a cave in Hotland to take up residence in. It was hard at first. Not only was it scary being on her own, but she discovered food wasn't as easy to find as she had thought. She soon realized the best way to survive was to consume whatever edible things she could find and steal whatever else she needed. It wasn't the most noble plan but it seemed to work. While she almost got captured a few times at first, she eventually grew smarter and now plans things out more carefully. Relations Family *Mother: While Rox misses her mother, she tries to think of her as little as possible and gets angry if anyone tries to make her talk about her. *Father: Rox never met her father. Friends *None Acquaintances *Pugsby: Rox once got caught setting fire to Pugsby's pancake stand by the pug himself. He let her go with no consequences. When she came back a few weeks later, she found a log of wood behind the stand with a note saying it was for her. She took the offering and left. She started coming back on occasion to find random things left for her such as combustable trash, scrap wood, and sometimes pancakes. Enemies *Too many to list. Category:OC Category:Elemental Category:Female